


Mystic Messenger x Reader Collection

by Matcha97



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: I just got your messages ~Collections full of angst, fluff & others





	1. 707 x Reader ~ A Moment  Time

After downloading a semi suspicious messenger app, Y/n was suddenly involved with the RFA without her consent. The first few days on the chat was fun and amusing, both Yoosung and Zen were all over Y/n. They would constantly flirt with her and they were like puppies begging for attention. However, Y/n had feelings for a certain cute hacker who had the love for Honey Buddha Chips & Dr Pepper.

 

**707:**

Now presenting, Y/n ~

**Y/n:**

Hi, 707. You are livelier than ever. ^^

**707:**

That is because you are here.

**Y/n:**

So cheesy. Nevertheless, sweet.

 

   Y/n and seven clicked like two peas in a pod, Seven would always make Y/n laugh when she was chatting with him. His hyperactive personality and mysteriousness would always entertain her. However, she could not help but worry about him sometimes.

 

**Zen:**

Y/n, do you have feelings for 707?

**Y/n:**

Why would you ask that? Does it matter do I have feelings for him or not?

**Zen:**

I am just worried for you since you are still new to the RFA.

**Y/n:**

Thank you for asking I’d appreciate that. Well… I do like Seven a little bit more than all of you.

 

As soon as Y/n typed out her reply, Zen was disappointed that Y/n chose the alien over him, Yoosung and Jumin. Things happened along the way for the preparation of the party. As they, all say. After a storm, there is a silver lining. Y/n managed to get the guests to attend the first party she is hosting.

 

 

    On the day of the party, Y/n was wearing a F/dr and her hair was neatly done into an elegant bun. She was dressed so elegantly that everyone was mesmerized by her beauty especially the RFA members. At that moment in time, Seven felt his heart beat skipped a few beats as he saw Y/n’s face.

“It’s nice to meet you all finally.” Y/n gave them a smile.

As the party went on smoothly, Seven was trying his best to talk to Y/n.

“Y/n, I have something to tell you.” Seven took Y/n’s hand halting her.

“Yes?” She was curious.

    Seven took her to the balcony; they were leaning against the railing.

“Y/n, I love you.” Seven confessed.

“Luciel, I love you too. Since we first met on the chat room.” Y/n replied.

The red hair Korean hugged Y/n tightly and gave her a passionate kiss.

“Let’s get married at a space station.” He whispered to her ears.

Y/n felt her face heat up, she buried her flushed face into Seven’s vest.

 

**The End**


	2. 707 x Reader ~ A Reset AU Drabble Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry for chopping onions.

707's POV  
  
 I knew that you would return to the others and left me all alone once you had your chance with me. I know I had problems when you were with me, but that was my past haunting me for my mistakes.

Yet, you stayed by my side and was my sunshine;

when I pushed you away, you never left me. You tried to draw my attention to you, you are just like an unkillable cockaroach.

Y/N, I wanted to tell you that I; 707 loves you and I will protect you in the shadows as they will protect you from harm's way. They  will shower you with their love and bits of mine.   
  

    
    
      _**안녕 내 사랑 (Good bye, My love)**
      _
    


End file.
